Dreamspace Tog
Dreamspace Togs are the third enemy on the Dreamspace Challenges board. They have randomly generated names and appearances. Defeating a Tog increases the Floor Level by 1. The Dreamspace Togs gain HP, damage, and several different special abilities as the Floor Level increases. Attacks Dreamspace Togs deal random elemental damage. # Runs up and bites for 1 hit of random elemental Melee damage. May apply special effects, depending on Floor Level. # Runs up and roars for 1 hit of random elemental Melee damage. May apply special effects, depending on Floor Level. Rotation Dreamspace Togs gain abilities as Floor Level increases. The following is the full cycle of effects. If current Floor Level is below the threshold for an effect, the attack will have no effects. # The tog runs up and bites its target, using one of the following attacks. #* Floor 20+: Inflicts 'Tog Venom' for 4 turns, a 10% None-element DoT. #** DoT % is increased by Floor Level/20, capped at 200% at Floor Level 400. #* Floor 80+: "The tog's resilient skin hardens!" #** Applies 'Thick Skin' for 4 turns. #*** Block/Parry/Dodge +Floor Level (capped at 300 at Floor Level 300). #* Floor 120+: "The tog's teeth sink deep into your strong muscles!" #** Inflicts a multi-turn stun (Floor Level/200, rounded up, capped at 4 at Floor Level 600) #** If target's Immobility + All resist is 50 or greater, this attack gains +200 Crit. # Floor 60+: "The tog focuses in on its prey: you!" The tog runs up and roars at its target. #* Applies 'Togfocused' for 6 turns, including the current turn. #** Bonus to Hit +Floor Level/9 (capped at 300 at Floor Level 2700). # Floor 180+: "The tog's primal instincts kick in!" #* Applies 'Hunter's Instinct' for 4 turns. #** Crit +Floor Level/50 (capped at 20 at Floor Level 300). # The tog runs up and bites its target, using one of the following attacks. #* Floor 200+: "The tog's muscles ripple with Togly Might!" #** Applies 'Togly Might' for 5 turns. #*** Boost +Floor Level/20% (capped at +200% at Floor Level 4000). #* Floor 220+: "You're infected with Togpox!" #** Inflicts 'Togpox' for 3 turns. #*** Boost -Floor Level/20% (capped at -75% at Floor Level 1500). # Floor 240+: "The tog is charging up!" # Floor 140+: "The tog bites down... and recovers health!" #* Heals Floor Level/100% of its maximum HP (capped at 10% at Floor Level 1000). # No effects # Floor 60+: "The tog bites through your armor!" #* Inflicts 'Broken Armor' for 5 turns. #** All -Floor Level/4 (capped at -100 at Floor Level 400). # Floor 240+: "The tog is about to unleash its fury!" # Floor 240+: The tog runs up and roars, before biting thrice to deal 4 hits of random elemental damage with +Floor Level/10 Boost and Bonus to Hit (capped at 200 at Floor 2000). Strategy * Floor 40+: Dreamspace Togs become immune to stuns. ** "The tog shakes off your stun!" * Floor 40+, Dreamspace Togs automatically apply 'Togskin'. ** All +Floor Level/20 (capped at 90 at Floor Level 1800). ** Health -Floor Level/20 (capped at -90 at Floor Level 1800). ** This effect is reapplied every turn, including at the start of combat on your turn. * Floor 100+: If the Tog's HP falls below Floor Level/10% of its maximum HP (capped at 50% at Floor 500), its damage is increased by 10%. ** "The tog is infuriated!" Resistances * All: Floor Level/20 * Health: -Floor Level/20 Notes and Guides Category:Boss Category:Monster